Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,195,166; 3,464,081; and 3,591,889 to Wisner disclose wall, floor and ceiling washing machines in which detergent and rinse fluids are delivered through separate tubes contained in a vacuum hose to a cleaning head which can be held in the hand or secured to a wand, if preferred. In these prior art machines, the cleaning and rinse fluids are delivered through the cleaning head to a wall, floor or ceiling surface and are drawn away from the cleaning head by suction in a continuous operating cycle.
The present invention seeks to improve on the constructions and convenience of use of the cleaning heads employed in the prior art wall, floor and ceiling washing machines. More particularly, the object of the invention is to simplify the construction of the cleaning head, reduce its manufacturing cost, and render it much easier for a user to remove and replace the sponge cleaning element at proper times. With this objective in mind, a major feature of the present invention is to employ the fluid distribution manifold contained in the cleaning head for a dual purpose of securely retaining the sponge insert in place within the shell of the head, while facilitating its easy replacement at required times.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluid distribution manifold within the cleaning head which is pivotally attached near one end to the shell of the head so that it can be readily swung to and away from a sponge element retaining position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.